


Midnight Passion

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Claiming, Couple, Cuddling, Lovers, M/M, Mating, Midnight, Night, Sex, Sleep, Sleep Sex, sleeping, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Leonardo's scent has changed and only Raphael seems to be able to smell it.





	Midnight Passion

**Author's Note:**

> About 2 years old oneshot. I apologize writing mistakes.

Sweat drops slowly made their way down on his strong face as his eyes were locked on his door. Sitting in his hammock Raphael rolled earlier events of the day in his mind. For a while now he could swear that Leo’s scent had changed and it had turned more and more stronger during days, infecting in Raphael’s hormones. Though it looked like his brothers or Splinter hadn’t notice anything different about Leo so… was he the only one who could smell that change?

His mind tried to find explanation to all this while his whole body, almost overtaken by his brute instincts, were screaming him to go and claim his brother who, judging by his scent, wanted it. No, demanded it. He was more than ready to let his brother to claim him. No! No… It was… All wrong… Yeah, in humans world but Raphael reminded himself human laws didn’t apply him or his family about that matter. So… … …

Landing silently on his feet from his hammock, Raphael took firm step toward his door over and over again until he was able to reach cool knob… and turn it. Taking deep breath and wiping off sweat from his forehead, he silently pulled the door open, peeking out. It was midnight already and everyone had gone to bed earlier than normally since this night had been calm and brothers didn’t have go topside to patrol.

Like a kid Raphael almost tiptoed past Don’s door, stopping to listen any sounds. No, nothing so Don was either in his lap still awake or was sleeping in there – like he normally did. Moving silently behind Mikey’s door Raph heard slight snoring and everyone, who knew Mikey, knew he wouldn’t be all that easy to wake up. In the past 5 years Raphael had seen it so many times how difficult it was for Mikey to wake up in the morning to train.

Putting his thoughts about Mikey aside, those golden eyes found their target across the second level and Raphael was actually thankful about it that Leo’s room was so far away from others and in total more further from whole lair. The more closer Raphael got, the more stronger Leo’s arousing scent got. It took almost everything from Raph for not to run in Leo’s room and just jump on him.

Creaking Leo’s door as slow and silently as possible, Raph stepped in, closing the door behind him. His eyes got used of the darkness in Leo’s room very quickly and he got surprised when he noticed that Leo, who normally always slept on his carapace, was now sleeping on his stomach. It was like another inviting sight to him so he started to approach his sleeping brother.

Slowly sliding his knee on the mattress Raphael put more weight on it, sliding another leg on the mattress as well, gently and slowly getting on Leo on all fours, keeping his sleeping brother beneath him, not wanting to touch him yet. Though that arousing scent from Leo was starting to turn overpowering so Raphael pressed his nostrils against the back of Leo’s neck and took deep inhale. Shit his member was swelling like crazy already…

Sucking his own finger wet Raphael reached his hand down between them, searching that lovely hole what soon would be his, finally finding it. Painting gentle circle on Leo’s anus Raphael kept taking deep inhales, releasing his hot breaths against Leo’s head, having strong shivers dancing all around on his body. Man, this was so much better what he ever had even dared to fantasize.

As slow and gently as he could Raphael slowly pushed his fingertip inside of his brother who’s only response was small grunt and very tiny and silent moan. By now Raphael already had dropped out and he eagerly was reaching his hand from Leo’s rear to his leaking member, using his own fluids as lube. Making sure his finger was covered with his fluid properly, he entered his finger once again in his sleeping brother, slowly pushing it deeper and deeper. When he had spend time enough with one finger, he inserted his second finger in and it made Leo grunt and moan once more but there was no any other signs of resistance or anything.

Encouraging. Very. And the fact Leo’s tail had stood up long time ago and the scent turned even more stronger was making Raphael’s head dizzy and he just wanted to let go and let his primal side take over and mate his brother. Just when Raphael managed to reclaim his self control, Leonardo pushed his hips up in the air as much as possible, touching Raphael’s hard manhood with his ass and it really sent Raphael’s mind far away, letting his instincts kick in.

Growling ever so silently, lovingly and gently Raphael pressed himself on his brother, careful not to crush him, allowing him to enter in the heat of his brother. Both of them took deep inhales via nostrils as the pleasure started to spread in their bodies and minds as those strong hips moved back and forth with slow and gentle speed. Raphael pressed his head on his brother’s shoulder, cheek against Leo’s cheek and it seemed that Leonardo seemed to be in some sort of half trance or then he was just too tired and enjoyed this session half awake – half asleep.

Moving so slow, gently and carefully in the heat of Leo’s inside, Raphael’s churrs reached Leo’s ear and he too started to churr so silently, breathing fast and gently against his pillow, feeling Raphael’s fingers crossing with his, taking loving hold on his hand. Closing his eyes Raphael’s breathing stayed quiet but it turned faster with his rhythm as he pressed himself more firmly against his brother’s body, licking that tasty skin of Leo’s neck.

Lifting his hips up as much as he could, Leonardo encouraged his brother to add more force and speed which Raphael gladly did. His primal side was in bliss as his hormones were screaming with joy as their desire were being fulfilled as he pressed his hard manhood even deeper in his brother, making Leo’s churr and panting turn more harder and faster. Moving his strong hips with slow pace started to fade away and small fast thrusts took their place in this action of night as they both started to reach their limits.

Leo normally was able to control himself pretty good but this night he allowed himself to let go, fully enjoy this beautiful event between the two of them. His hard member was dripping heavily and he felt the pressure building in his groins and when Raph’s good skills of hitting the right spot were added to it, it didn’t take much longer for Leo to reach his limit and cum on the sheets with louder and satisfying groan.

Shutting his eyes as tightly as he could, Raphael thrust himself deep in Leo few time, feeling wonderful sensation of release in his groins as his load went flying in his big brother, filling his anal tunnel. Staying still on top of his brother and letting his member turn limp and slide out of his brother on his own, pulling back inside of Raphael’s plastron, Raphael focused only on breathing and regaining his mind back in place.

Opening his eyes slowly first thing he saw was Leo’s sweaty and exhausted face what he kissed ever so gently, slowly releasing his hold on Leo’s hand, falling on his side right next to Leo’s body. Waiting his own member to go to its hiding place under his plastron, Leonardo slowly turned on his side facing his mate who already was gently pulling him in his arms.

After both of them had settled comfortably in each others arms, Raph pulled Leo’s blanket on them with one single swing, pulling it over their ear area so they could nuzzle in concealment a bit in half asleep state before drifting off into perfect relaxation and sleep.


End file.
